Dear Friend
by EllisBoydRedding
Summary: CharliexPatrick. Don't like don't read. T for mentions of sex.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know it's a little out of character but that's how I wanted to portray him. Please R/R. Your friend, Gwen.

Dear Friend,

I don't know if I should tell you this because I don't really know what happened but I'll try my best. I have been having feelings for Patrick ever since the first day of shop. I didn't know how to deal with them so I just buried them and thought that Sam was the closest thing to him. I really do love her but only as a sister.

When I was walking home from school yesterday he honked at me and say, "Hey, get on in, it's cold out." It wasn't that cold but I obliged. There was an awkward air, but I could tell that I was the only one feeling that breeze. "Patrick…" I said meekly. "Yeah?" He said, concerned at my demeanor. "Do you, ya know. Like me?" I stated, trying to be as confident as I could but failing miserably. We pulled up to his driveway. "Gosh, all you straight boys think us gay guys are out to get them, well you know what? We're not. I know you're in love with my sister…" he said trailing off at the end as in he had been hurt.

"Patrick, that's not it. Please, tell me the truth." I stated sincerely. "Okay, yeah. I do, but it's not like you like me or anything so just forget it, okay?" that last line hurt a bit but I knew I didn't want to forget. I looked at him then pulled his chin towards me then I kissed him. It was so soft and sweet but so needed. Patrick had been broken up with Brad for 3 weeks now. He seemed to be over it to a certain extent. I pulled away for air, keeping our foreheads together. "Charlie, what just happened?" I didn't know how to respond so I kissed him chastely and then said, "I really like you, Patrick. I have ever since the first day I met you. I know you think I like Sam but honestly, I just want you. All I've wanted for the past six months, you, quirky, amazing, adorable, hot, you."

I could see his face light up with joy and then I felt a weight lift off of my shoulders. After a few moments of endearing silence I asked him if he wanted to go inside. "Sure," he said. "nobody is home." He replied with a wink.

I want to spare you the dirty details but… I feel something so special for him and I don't know what to do anymore.

Love always,  
Charlie


	2. Chapter 2

"What just happened?" Charlie asked Patrick as they lay on Patrick's bed still in their post-orgasm haze. "I really don't know." Patrick said, stuttering near the end of his short sentence. The older boy knew nothing to do but to kiss his new counterpart to try and convince him of something he didn't even understand. After a few moments, Charlie broke the silence and said, "Patrick," Seemingly waiting for a response, Patrick replied, "Yeah?" "I, I think I love you..." While the older boy stunned and bewildered he mustered up a response of, "I love you too, Charlie." As both boys lay there in a comfortable silence, Charlie wraps his fingers around Patrick's and they drift off into a deep sleep.

As the morning sun warms their faces, Charlie's eyes slowly open to see his new companion sleeping peacefully beside him. "Patrick…" He said in his grumbly morning voice. "Patrick, wake up. We have to get to school." He said not even realizing the severity of his words. Once Patrick awoke enough to realize what he said his eyes darted open and said, "Oh shit, we have to get to school." When Charlie looked at the clock on the wall and realized that they only have 15 minutes before they needed to leave, he darted up and started looking for his clothes. "Hey, Patrick, I can't for the life of me find my top and if Sam finds me in the same shirt, I'm dead. Can I please borrow a t-shirt?" He said with his puppy dog eyes. "You know I can never say no to you." He said with a warm smile and a chaste kiss. "Grab that old gray one, I barely ever wear it." After 5 more minutes of rushing, they finally made it to the car.

"Oh my God." Charlie said exasperated. "What a morning…" He said with sleep still in his eyes. "Yeah." Patrick responded. "About last night-" Charlie started saying until Patrick interrupted him by stating, "I don't regret anything, Charlie. Please don't say you do." He said with tears in his eyes. "No!" Charlie said quickly. "I don't regret it, I'm just scared," He said hesitantly. "What's going to happen at school today?" Patrick started the car and said, "I don't really know. What do you want to happen?" "I don't know; I just want you." Charlie said quietly. The car ride there was a comfortable silence as they sat there holding hands.

When the boys pulled up to the school they looked at each other simultaneously and softly smiled. Patrick nodded towards his partner which gave Charlie the confidence to go to school for another day. They both got out and decided to go their separate ways, knowing what they had was special and just for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie rhythmically taps his fingers on his desk as he waits for the bell to ring to dismiss him to lunch. _Five minutes left. Only 5 minutes and I can see Patrick. _ Charlie thought to himself. Pulling himself out of his trance his teacher yells, "Alright guys, so that's the lesson for today and remember, that essay on the revolutionary war is due next Thursday." The bell finally rings and then the brunette boy runs to the door just to get stopped by his teacher, Mrs. VanHan.

"Charlie, can I speak with you for a moment?" Charlie sighs and turns around slowly. "Yes, Mrs. VanHan?" He replies. She looks at him worriedly. "You weren't paying attention in class today. Is there something on your mind that you need to talk about?" She responds quietly. "No, not really." He said, unconvincingly. "Alright, but know if you ever need to talk, I'm here." "Thanks, have a good day." Charlie responds quickly and runs out of the classroom.

As he look around the crowded lunchroom he doesn't see Sam or Patrick at their usual table so he goes up in line and orders his lunch and takes it to the library. _A failed attempt I guess… Maybe I did something wrong and he doesn't want to see me? But if that were the case why wouldn't Sam be there? He wouldn't tell her, would he? _ Charlie is startled when he feels a hand on his shoulder from behind and someone whispering in his ear.

"Hey hot stuff. Where you been? I was looking for you in the Cafeteria." Relieved, he turns around and smiles at the sight of his handsome counterpart. "Hey, I was looking for you too. I couldn't see you at the table…" Charlie says, disappointedly. Patrick smiles and says, "That's because I was working on something, here follow me." The curly haired boy grabs the others hand and tells him to close his eyes. He does as the boy commands as he leads him somewhere unknown. "Open your eyes," as Charlie opens his eyes he sees a picnic blanket and candles laid out in the back of the library confined by a bookshelf for privacy. "I thought that we needed to have an official date." Patrick says and smiles.

After 45 minutes of talking, laughing and the occasional peck on the lips the bell rings for 6th period. "I guess we've got to go." Charlie states in a very depressed manner. "Yeah, but after school you're coming to my house and helping me study for my exam." He responds. With a kiss and a goodbye Charlie leaves as Patrick cleans up the candles and the blanket.

Finally 7th hour comes to an end and Patrick eagerly grabs his books and leaves class. He goes to his car and starts preparing for his secret surprise. As the shorter boy approaches the car he hurriedly throws his stuff in the back and runs to open the passenger door for Charlie. "What the gentlemen." He says with a smile as he gets into the car. Patrick closes the door and goes around to the driver's side. "Hey, let's head back to my place, I really need help studying. I've heard it's crazy hard." Charlie just smiles and nods as he grabs his counterparts hand.

When they arrive at Sam and Patrick's house, Patrick starts to get fidgety as he gets out of the car and goes to open the door for Charlie. "Are you alright? You seem… shaky." He asks genuinely concerned. "I'm perfect. Come on, it's chilly out here. Let's go inside." He says as he grabs Charlie's hand tenderly. As they walk up to Patrick's room Charlie looks around nervously hoping something doesn't go wrong. As they enter the room the taller boy pushes him against a wall and kisses him. "Whoa... I was not expecting that…" Charlie explains as they're standing less than one foot apart with their mouths and inch away from each other's. They both giggle and then the curly haired boy gets down on one knee and holds his soon to be boyfriend hand in his. "Charlie, I've waited a long time to ask you this. Will you be my boyfriend?" He asks. A wide grin appears on Charlie's face and he nods, leading Patrick up and kissing him with more passion and desire than any other kiss the two have shared. Charlie's hands snake around Patrick to bring him closer in the kiss. Patrick slowly licks Charlie's bottom lip asking for entry and he grants it right away.

Patrick whimpers as his boyfriend slowly licks and nips at his neck and then finally finds his sweet spot. "Ch-Charlie…" Patrick starts toying with the hem of Charlie's shirt then looking up to his face for a sign of permission. The shorter just nods as the curly haired boy raises his shirt and looks him up and down admiring his body. "Damn, you're hot." Charlie rips off Patrick's shirt, paying no mind to the buttons. "You're not so bad yourself." He says with a wink.

*sorry for cutting the smut short but… I mean its T isn't it ;) I love you guys so much and I'm so freaking sorry that I haven't posted in 6 f**king months, I know, I'm crazy and you all probably hate me but.. I got in a bit of a depressed place. I'll just say that, and so I wasn't writing. I would love if you would review and follow/favorite my story. God knows it means a lot to me. Sorry for the long A/N but I just needed to talk to you guys.*

**In response to a review I got asking why Charlie isn't uncomfortable or bothered by Patrick touching him and being with him like this. The reason why is because I suck at angst and I wanted to show the two characters in a more loving way. I guess this is pretty cannon except in the bedroom ;)**

EllisBoydRedding


End file.
